


Acordes y balas.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, libre interpretación, pueden o no ser hermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU años 50. La amistad del pianista de bar y el policía se tambaleaba por primera vez por algo más que los sentimientos que ocultaban. Un nuevo caso sobre el escritorio de Dean que tenía una relación casi segura con el que le quitó a su familia cuando era un niño y la respuesta, tal vez demasiado sobrenatural para él, a la mayor pregunta que había tenido nunca estaba en posesión de Sam, "¿Quién lo hizo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acordes y balas.

A tres días del aniversario del día VE en las calles se veía alguna sonrisa más de lo normal. O tal vez solo era producto de su imaginación.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta del bar antes de entrar del todo, escuchando la música en vivo, sonrió y dio el paso que le devolvía al lugar que más se parecía a un hogar para él. Se quitó el gorro y lo tiró a su mesa habitual, la más cercana al piano. Sonrió a Ash e intentó localizar a algún otro conocido, pero sus amigos no solían vivir lo suficiente como para gastar tiempo en un bar.

Se apoyó en la barra y no tuvo que pedirle a Ellen su bebida, la cual le estaba esperando sobre una servilleta de papel desde que había entrado por la puerta. La llevó hasta su mesa, empezando a tararear con el pianista una de las canciones que más tocaba.

Al sentarse las preocupaciones del trabajo habían desaparecido casi por completo. Casi. Aquel caso estaba siendo un verdadero grano en el culo. Ninguna prueba tenía sentido, la familia se estaba poniendo nerviosa, _él_ se estaba poniendo nervioso. Todos estaban nerviosos. Nadie tenía nada.

La música había parado. Se dio cuenta al instante. La imagen del bar mucho menos idílica sin el sonido de las teclas de marfil.

Paredes de madera hasta su mitad, de papel desgastado el resto, suelo menos sucio que en otros sitios pero con el parqué más levantado. Los taburetes marrones y las sillas con la marca del culo de cada parroquiano habitual. El ambiente triste y, extrañamente, acogedor. El sonido de las conversaciones ajenas llenando el silencio que el piano había dejado.

La figura alta y delgada, demasiado alta y, tal vez, demasiado delgada, del pianista se levantó dejando caer su sombra a sus pies. Su sonrisa iluminando la habitación entre el humo de varios cigarrillos.  
Su pelo castaño recogido en una corta coleta a la altura de su nuca que quedaba parcialmente enrollada sobre sí misma. Ellen no paraba de decirle que se la cortase. A él le hubiese dado un infarto si un día al llegar no hubiese visto esa coleta al piano.

-¿Lo de siempre?- preguntó sentándose frente a él.

Le costó comprender que se refería al vaso de whisky que todavía no había tocado.

-Los malos hábitos…- contestó sonriendo, y cogió el vaso entre las manos-. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

Era su conversación usual. Él preguntaba por el día del pianista y él pianista jamás le devolvía la pregunta, sabía que hacerlo era hacerle pensar en su trabajo y sabía que todos sus clientes iban allí para olvidarse de ello, o de su familia, o de su vida en general.

-¡Sam!- gritó Ellen desde la barra y el pianista se levantó.

-Sam-  le paró cogiéndole del brazo-¿Tocaras otra, verdad? No he llegado a tiempo para la anterior.

-Claro, Dean- respondió sonriendo, sus ojos parándose sobre la mano con la que Dean le sujetaba hasta que él se sonrojó y la apartó-. Siempre que estés para escucharla.

Dean le dejó ir y sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su gabardina, recordando que la llevaba se la quitó y la dejó colgada de la silla, los bajos se doblaban sobre el suelo. El paquete de tabaco se quedó sobre la mesa. Se tomó su vaso y pidió otro a Jo, la chica se sentó frente a él al dárselo.

-¿Qué tal el día, detective?

-Mejor desde que he llegado aquí.

Jo se sonrojó y Dean no le corrigió en su idea, bebiéndose el vaso que le acababa de traer y pidiendo una cerveza, pensaba estar allí un buen rato, no quería acabar borracho en media hora y parecer un completo estúpido.

Sam volvió al piano y Jo se giró para poderle ver tocar, apartándose para que Dean tuviese la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo.

El chico parecía mucho más joven que Dean pero él sabía que la diferencia no podía ser tanta, el tenía los veintiséis y el chico debía rondar los veinti y poco, un cuerpo de hombre empezando a verse en su figura de alargado adolescente.

Sam volvía loco a todas las señoritas que entraban al bar, a todas las señoras también, tal vez por eso ningún matrimonio iba nunca al bar de Ellen. Jo, la hija de la dueña parecía la única con el poco sentido común como para preferir a Dean, el frio detective, antes que a Sam, el amable artista. Dean no lo comprendía, aunque su punto de vista estaba comprometido sin que él lo aceptara.

Aquella noche Sam tocó tres canciones más antes de que Dean se fuese a un apartamento vacío con la cabeza llena de pistas inútiles, alcohol y tonterías que había sido muy cuidadoso de no decir en el bar.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el colchón que hacía las veces de cama sus ojos se cerraron al instante. Se obligó a abrirlos cuando las imágenes de Sam empezaron a superponerse a las del caso.

-Dean, son las dos de la mañana, céntrate- se susurró frotándose los ojos.

Intentando que la imagen de Sam desapareciera. Prefiriendo el olor a muerte a tener que pasar otra noche en vela preguntándose si la verdadera razón por la que iba al bar no eran Ellen, el resto del servicio y la música si no Ellen, el resto del servicio y, especialmente, Sam.

\------

-¿Repitiendo canción? Poco propio de ti, Sammy.

-Me la has pedido tú- contestó frunciéndole el ceño con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Cuántos vasos llevas, Dean?

Unos cuantos, porque hacía meses que se había prohibido acercarse al piano, mucho más apoyarse en él como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Ha sido un mal día.

-¿Problemas en la oficina?

Dean dejó escapar una risa que era más un soplo de aire por la nariz y desvió la mirada. Como si Sam no supiese que era policía.

-Las pruebas no cuadran. La familia ha buscado un inspector privado.

Sam tragó saliva y escondió una mano en el bolsillo, Dean se hubiese dado cuenta de ello si hubiese estado algo menos bebido.

-Joder, Sammy. Son las diez de la noche y estoy como una cuba- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzado cuando Sam no añadió nada.

-Me he fijado, Dean. Deberías irte a casa.

Una jovencita se acercó al piano y revoloteó por donde Sam podía verla por el rabillo del ojo. La chica, castaña y de mirada pícara buscó donde acomodarse, sus faldas volando cerca de sus rodillas cuando se giró para sentarse. Dean sintió la necesidad de poner el brazo sobre Sam y acercarle hacia sí. No lo hizo y si no hubiese sido por el alcohol se hubiese sentido estúpido por haber querido hacerlo.

-No quiero irme a casa- respondió apoyándose algo más en el lateral del piano.

Sam suspiró y empezó a tocar. A Dean le pareció la misma canción que la anterior, pero enseguida la reconoció.

Sus dedos tamborileaban suavemente sobre su muslo al son de la canción y pronto empezó a tararear bajo el sonido de la voz de Sam. 

Fue el whiskey lo que hizo que su voz subiese de tono, apoderándose de la de Sam.  
Fue el whiskey lo que hizo que no se diese cuenta de que eso había pasado ni de que Sam había dejado de cantar.  
Fue el whiskey lo que hizo que no notase las miradas de fascinación del resto del bar sobre él.

Nada tuvo que ver el whiskey con que pasara el brazo sobre los hombros de Sam mientras cantaba como si solo estuviesen ellos dos, y si al acabar beso la mejilla del pianista, bueno, siempre le podía echar la culpa al whiskey.

Sam se rio y le llevó hasta su mesa, un par de chicas, incluyendo la castaña, intentaban ser vistas moviéndose a su alrededor.

-Vaya, Dean, no sabía que Frank Sinatra se había pasado por aquí.

-¿Frank Sinatra?- Dean alzó el cuello buscando la cara por el bar, su sonrisa desapareció al no verle.

Sam volvió a reírse, su carcajada por encima del ruido de las otras conversaciones y el de Jo sirviendo vasos y Dean se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su error.

-No juegues con un borracho.

-Vete a casa Dean.

-Como salga así a la calle solo conseguiré perder la cartera.

-¿Esta cartera?- Sam le enseñó la cartera de cuero que debería haber estado en su gabardina- Te la dejaste ayer. No creo que la echases de menos aunque te la robasen.

Dean la cogió y sus dedos quedaron sobre los de Sam por un momento más del necesario.

-He venido andando- masculló pensando en el camino que tendría de vuelta hasta casa.

Sam suspiró poniéndose en pie.

-Espera a que acabe, te llevaré a casa.

-No tienes porqué Sammy, no voy a perderme.

-Si se aprovechan de ti en este estado me lo recordaras el resto de tu vida. Tómate un café mientras esperas. No me cuesta nada llevarte.

Sam se alejó y a Dean le costó encontrar las palabras, cuando habló Sam ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle.

-Gracias.

Sam se giró y sonrió, casi como si lo hubiese oído. Unas pequeñas arrugas se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos. Su sonrisa era tan blanca para los tiempos que corrían, su mirada tan pura. Dean se quedó mirándole mientras hablaba con Ellen, bajando la cabeza cuando ella se giró para mirarle.

Sus pensamientos llenos de cursiladas y él sin tener nada en que pensar para evitar decirlas, como conseguía de costumbre. Ni siquiera tenía qué argumentar para negarse que fueran cursiladas.

Tendría que haberse ido directo a casa al salir del trabajo.  
Aquel caso estaba acabando con él.

Cuando Sam se había ofrecido a llevarle Dean había tenido la extraña ilusión de que el chico tuviese coche, pero el sueldo de artista no debía dar para mucho esos días.

Se preguntó si Sam habría ido en coche alguna vez, si no era así tenía que ofrecerle una vuelta algún día. Aunque lo hubiese hecho antes tenía que ofrecérsela. Los coches eran la mejor invención del hombre, mejor incluso que el alcohol, lo sabía incluso en su estado de embriaguez.

-Estamos cerca, puedes dejarme aquí.

Dean intentó sonar todo lo convincente posible, pero, como si la suerte se estuviese riendo de él, tropezó en ese mismo instante, de no haber estado Sam sujetándole por la cintura hubiese caído contra los adoquines.

-Claro, Dean- contestó Sam intentando enderezarle y seguir caminando.

Pasaron por un par de calles más en las que se encontraron con un par de caballeros bien vestidos que intentaron mirarles por encima del hombro, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la altura de Sam, y se cambiaron de acera. Pasaron a una pareja y a una cuadrilla de mujeres jóvenes, todos en sentido contrario al suyo.  
 Ellen iba a matarle por haber dejado el bar antes de hora en una de las mejores noches del año.

Consiguieron llegar a casa de Dean sin ningún otro incidente, Sam tuvo que abrir la puerta del portal por él, Dean le miró con una sonrisa que explicaba la súplica que no iba a pedir y Sam asintió acompañándole hasta su apartamento en la quinta planta para abrirle también esa puerta.

-Gracias, Sam- Dean tomó sus llaves y se apoyó contra la puerta para poder girarse hacia Sam. Se balanceó y Sam tuvo que sujetarle del hombro para que no cayese sobre él-. Te invitaría a algo, pero no tengo más que agua.

-No pasa nada. Tengo prisa. Gracias- se apresuró a responder. Si alguna noche pasaba a casa de Dean esperaba que él pudiese recordarlo al día siguiente.

-No. Espera. Pasa. Seguro que tengo una botella de algo por algún lado.

Dean se metió en el apartamento antes de que Sam pudiese volver a protestar, con un pequeño paso de duda Sam le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin separarse de ella echó una ojeada al pequeño apartamento de Dean mientras esperaba a ver que decidía hacer él.

Casi no tenía muebles, la cocina dividida al estilo americano y solo había otras dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para el dormitorio, supuso Sam intentando no pensar en el último.

Cuando Sam escuchó el golpe tardó un segundo en decidir hacia donde debía correr, en dirección del sonido a por Dean, parecía la mejor opción. Se había caído contra la encimera de la cocina, sentado en el suelo, apoyado con la espalda en ella y las piernas extendidas, los brazos a cada lado.

-Dios mío, Dean, jamás te había visto tan borracho.

-Hace mucho que no estoy tan borracho. Creía que el alcohol ya no me afectaba.

Sam sonrió sin comentar lo que creía que eso significaba y el pequeño pinchazo que sintió en el pecho al escucharlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El caso, Sam. No sé qué hacer. Mis jefes me piden que lo deje, quieren darlo por cerrado. No puedo dejarlo Sam.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque me hice policía para ayudar a la gente, Sam! ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?

-No se puede ayudar a todos.

-Tengo que intentarlo.

-Dean…

-Su caso es tan parecido al de mi madre- murmuró Dean. Y Sam no supo si debía preguntar o callarse, si la frase había estado dirigida a él en algún momento o solo era la charla de un borracho.

-Vamos a la cama, Dean. Mañana hablaremos de esto.

-¿A la cama? ¿Ni siquiera vas a invitarme a cenar, Sammy?

-Si no recuerdo mal, ya hemos cenado juntos antes.

-Si a unas olivas entre canción y canción se les puede llamar cena.

-La mejor de mi vida- respondió Sam sabiendo que Dean no se acordaría de eso al día siguiente.

-También de la mía- contestó Dean, buscando los ojos de Sam y el pianista volvió a sentir el pinchazo de antes, solo que mucho más fuerte y acompañado por una extraña sensación reconfortante de calor, como si se hubiese acercado a una chimenea en un día de invierno.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Dean cayó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido al instante. Sam le quitó los zapatos lo mejor que pudo y le tiró por encima la chaqueta de su propio traje a falta de algo mejor.

Era su mejor traje así que esperaba que Dean no entrase en estado de pánico pensando cosas extrañas y no volviese por el bar para devolvérsela. Esperaba que Dean no entrase en pánico y no volviese. Mierda ¿y si la cogía y volvía a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado?

Tarde, Dean había girado sobre sí mismo, la prenda abrazada a su alrededor. Le sacaba tanta altura que la chaqueta compensaba en largo por lo que le faltaba de ancho.  Sam estaba empezando a formarse y a ganar algo de músculo, pero todavía no llegaba a salir de su imagen de adolescente larguirucho.

Decidido a irse y a rezar por volver a ver su chaqueta y, sobretodo, a Dean, Sam se dio la vuelta. Vio entonces la pared del dormitorio, llena de notas y algún artículo de periódico, Sam se acercó a leerlas, la luz de la farola enfrente de la ventana lo único que le permitía intuir lo que había escrito.

No tuvo que leer demasiado para saber de qué se trataba. Era el caso. El caso que estaba volviendo loco a Dean. El caso que él estaba a punto de resolver sin que Dean consiguiese descubrir quién había sido el asesino. Sobre todo porque no había sido un quién, si no un qué.

Un demonio había sido el encargado del fuego en la casa de esa familia y la muerte de la madre. “Su caso es tan parecido al de mi madre”, había dicho Dean minutos antes.

Se sentía como un completo capullo. Una de las peores personas. No podía matar a ese demonio y dejar a Dean pensando que el asesino de su madre estaba libre, peor aún, libre y recreando la escena con otras mujeres inocentes.

Salió al salón y, antes de irse, vio una guitarra apoyada contra una de las paredes, extendidas sobre el suelo varias partituras.

-¿Así qué un músico?- masculló y Dean gruñó en la habitación, no querer despertarle fue lo único que impidió que Sam perdiera toda compostura en ese momento y empezara a reirse.

Se acuclilló frente a las partituras y recogió un par. Minutos después ya se veía en el piano tocándolas y pensó en preguntarle a Dean por ellas, pero sabía que si no se lo había dicho era porque no se sentía del todo seguro sobre su lado de compositor. Se sintió todavía peor que antes por haberlas leído sin su permiso. Más aún porque ya se había aprendido el principio de una de ellas.

Salió cerrando la puerta y tuvo que contar hasta diez para que sus manos dejasen de temblar. Debía ser un sentimiento de calidad lo que había impulsado un deseo en él de quedarse allí hasta que Dean despertase. Prefería no pensar en el deseo de quedarse durmiendo en su cama, despertando a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Dean iba a volverse loco al despertase envuelto en su chaqueta, jamás había visto un hombre que tuviese tanto miedo a los gestos de afecto.

\------

Cuando al día siguiente Dean no apareció por el bar, Sam se vio asintiendo a sus pensamientos y a la proposición a una copa de una joven castaña.

\------

Cuando entró vio su mesa ocupada y la coleta de Sam. Se sintió como en casa. Una casa que una joven castaña había invadido.

Se quitó el abrigo tirándoselo sobre el hombro y cogió el sombrero en la otra mano. Se sentó a la barra, dejando el sombrero sobre ella, y Jo le señaló el perchero con un gesto de la cabeza, se sintió estúpido por no haberse fijado en que si se sentaba en la barra no iba a tener donde dejar el abrigo.

-¿Quién está en mi sitio?

-Buenas tardes, Dean- respondió Ellen con su voz de madre.

-Perdón. Buenas tardes, Ellen. ¿Quién está en mi sitio?

-La nueva pretendiente de nuestro querido pianista.

-¿Sí?- respondió Dean girando su mirada hacia el piano y su mesa-. Qué bien- masculló.

-¿Envidia?- Ellen le sirvió el típico vaso de whiskey.

-¿A qué te refieres? Es mi sitio, lo quiero de vuelta.

-Seguro que es el sitio lo que echas de menos.

-Mujer, no me hables así.

-¿Mujer?- Ellen se rió en su cara-. Chico, soy demasiado vieja y lista como para aguantar tus tonterías de machote. Si no participas no puedes ganar el premio, así es la vida, mala suerte.

-Lo siento Ellen- respondió haciendo caso omiso a la última declaración. O haciendo como que lo hacía.

Cuando la canción acabó la chica dejó escapar un pequeño aplauso y una risa, Sam se giró hacia ella pero sus ojos encontraron antes a Dean. Se levantó del taburete. Dejó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y se acercó a la barra.

-Veo que ya me has encontrado sustituto.

-Había pensado en poner una planta. Pero ella deja mejores propinas.

-¿Mejores que las mías?

-Llevas un año sin dejarme propinas Dean.

-Cierto. Soy un pésimo cliente.

-El peor. ¿Qué pasó ayer? – “Qué no le asustara”, rezaba Sam mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Me quedé hasta moche en el trabajo, es lo que pasa por llegar tarde. Por cierto, tengo tú- tosió al darse cuenta de que Ellen, entre otros podían estar escuchando.

-Oh, sí, mi- Sam repitió la tos y desvió la mirada al pensar lo mismo.

No pudieron evitar una sonrisa. Dean buscó el tabaco en su bolsillo y no encontró nada, Sam le tendió el paquete de cigarrillos.

-Te lo dejaste el otro día.

-Gracias.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios, suspirando antes de caer en la cuenta de que no estaba encendido.

-¿Tienes fuego?- Se sorprendió cuando Sam asintió y empezó a palparse los bolsillos- Vaya, Sammy, no sabía que fumases.

-No fumo- respondió acercando el mechero a los labios de Dean y por un fugaz momento pensando en acercar los suyos.

-Yo tampoco- respondió tras tomar una calada.

Dejó el cigarrillo sobre uno de los ceniceros de la barra y se apoyó contra ella, dejando escapar una leve tos y terminando su vaso.

-Pero me gusta el olor, me recuerda a mi padre- añadió.

Sam se rió con ojos incrédulos. Dean sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo dejó en los labios, sin pedir fuego pare ese.

-Diste un buen espectáculo anteayer- comentó Sam apoyándose de espaldas con ambas manos sobre la barra.

-No me jodas- respondió, un suave rubor subiendo por sus mejillas mientras intentaba recordar exactamente _porque_ había dado un espectáculo.

-No, enserio, podrías dedicarte a la canción. Eres mejor que yo.

-Sí, claro- cogió el cigarrillo y jugó con él entre los dedos-. Si me cambiase por ti ¿Quién iba a atraer a las jovencitas a este tugurio? Los caballeros me matarían.

-Podríamos hacer un dúo- comentó Sam y Dean se rió, él se unió a la risa.

-Seríamos buena pareja- añadió Dean y devolvió el cigarro a sus labios.

Sam asintió y dejó pasar la pregunta que se estaba haciendo “¿Todavía hablamos de música?” porque, por supuesto que todavía hablaban de música y, por supuesto que ya no estaban hablando de eso.

-Dean sobre el caso

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ello, Sammy- Ellen le sirvió otro vaso, como si fuese capaz de oír la llamada de lamento de cada parroquiano.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?

-¿Cómo fantasmas, extraterrestres y esas cosas?

-Más o menos.

-¿Has estado bebiendo, Sammy?

-No, Dean. No más que tú. ¿Quieres resolver el caso?

-Sí.

-Espera a que acabe mi turno. Ven a mi casa esta noche.

-Vaya, Sam, ¿estás ligando conmigo? Que directo.

-Claro, Dean- dijo levantándose hacia el piano.

Estuvo a punto de tocar la canción de Dean sin darse cuenta, la había estado tocando antes de que el bar abrirá esa mañana, y le había costado mares no hacerlo cuando los clientes, Ellen, Jo y Ash, habían llegado.

Su turno pasó algo más rápido que cuando Dean no estaba en el bar, aún cuando el detective solo se dedicó a mover la cabeza al son de la canción, estando demasiado lejos como para poder comentar nada con Sam entre canción y canción.

Se levantó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Dean la puerta, él le siguió despidiéndose rápidamente del resto de trabajadores del bar. Una vez fuera se dio un momento para mirar a Dean, con el sombrero ladeado y una fina bufanda colgando a cada lado de su gabardina abierta.

-Los fantasmas existen- dijo mientras le pasaba, metiéndose en el callejón pegado al bloque del bar.

-Y Pies Grandes.

-Eso no lo tengo tan seguro- levantó los brazos para bajar la escalera de emergencia, cuando empezó a subir por ella Dean dudó antes de seguirle.

-¿Vives encima del bar?

-Justo encima, hay una puerta en el almacén que lleva a las escaleras internas, pero está tapada con miles de cajas.

-¿El bar es tuyo?

-No, el bar es de Ellen- respondió Sam abriendo la ventana de la primera planta, miró a Dean como si su pregunta fuese lo único estúpido de la situación.

-¿Te alquila la casa?

-Más o menos, sí.

Dean asintió y siguió a Sam por la ventana. No es que no confiase en él. Confiaba en Sam a muerte. Pero una parte de él le estaba pidiendo a gritos llevar al chico a la comisaría.

-Los vampiros y hombres lobo también existen- añadió Sam, cerrando la ventana cuando Dean pasó- Y los demonios.

-Sam qué…

-Es un demonio, Dean. Lo que mató a esa mujer. Fue un demonio.

-Mira, Sam, yo no digo que tener tus creencias esté mal, pero soy un policía, un detective, no puedo creer en esas cosas.

-¿Y si las vieras?

\- Les dispararía.

Sam salió de la cocina, que era la habitación a la que se entraba por la ventana, Dean le siguió y al llegar al salón vio la esencia del pianista por todas partes.

Olor a música y tinta. Las paredes parecían empapeladas en partituras, y le hubiese gustado que la iluminación de Sam fuese menos tenue para poder ver si su pensamiento era cierto o no.

Todo tenía un aire de artista parisino que le había hecho poner una estúpida sonrisa en su cara en cuanto se había dado cuenta. Podía ver a Sam en París, tocando en grandes auditorios y volviendo locos a los franceses. Podía ver a Sam triunfando lejos de su sucia ciudad y podía soñar con que echaría de menos el bar donde empezó y el parroquiano con el que solía hablar.

-Siéntate, Dean.

-A sus órdenes.

 Dean tuvo que saltar un par de partituras para llegar a una de las sillas del salón, donde no había mesa. ¿Cómo podía vivir en un sitio tan desordenado?

-Espera aquí.

Sam desapareció sin decir nada más o esperar respuesta alguna. Cuando volvió Dean estuvo a punto de levantarse y largarse.

-Hey, hey- dijo levantando las manos- ¿eres un satanista o algo?

-¿Quieres ver un fantasma? Vas a ver un fantasma.

-Mira, amigo, yo te creo, ¿vale? Voy a irme a mi casa, y mañana hablamos.

No sabía cómo había conseguido encontrar al más loco de todos los del bar y decidir que iba a ser su mejor amigo.

-Dean, no estoy loco.

-Claro que no. ¿Quién no llama a espíritus de vez en cuando?

-¿Cómo voy a llamarlos si no existen?

-¡Y yo qué sé!- Dean se levantó, esperando no tener que usar el arma, Sam podría estar un poco zumbado pero ¿no lo estamos todos?

-Espera un segundo.

Sam volvió a desaparecer, y Dean estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero algo le decía que, tal vez, Sam no estaba tan loco, estaba apostando su vida a ello.

-¿Periódicos?

-Estas muertas están relacionadas- Sam le dio los periódicos y se sentó en la silla de al lado, Dean terminó de leer el encabezamiento de cada noticia antes de sentarse.

-Se llevan más de diez años de diferencia.

-A un fantasma no le importa. Sé quién es, y sé cómo acabar con él. Voy a ir esta noche.

-¿A matar un fantasma?

-Más o menos. Ven conmigo.

-Estas como una cabra, Sammy.

-Decídelo cuando acabe la noche.

-Algunos madrugamos mañana.

-¿Para intentar resolver un caso que es un callejón sin salida? Está bien, te veré en el bar a las diez, como siempre.

Sam guardó las cosas que había traído la primera vez en una bandolera, se puso una gabardina larga negra por encima y la abrocho,  se colocó el sombrero y fue hacia la cocina.

Cuando escuchó la ventana abrirse Dean se levantó. Tardó un par de segundos más en decidirse, cuando entró a la cocina Sam le estaba esperando con la ventana abierta.

-Estas como una cabra- masculló pasando por su lado y saliendo por la ventana.

\------

Cuando llegaron al cementerio Dean agarró el arma y no la soltó para nada. Se llevó la mano a los ojos intentando no ver a Sam abrir el panteón y, por tanto, no teniendo porque denunciarlo o, peor aún, ser cómplice.

Pasaron dentro y se dio cuenta de que ya lo era.

-Sammy, esto ya no tiene gracia.

-Por eso no nos estamos riendo.

Sacó una palanca de la bandolera e hizo fuerza hasta abrir uno de los sarcófagos del panteón.

-¿Notas el frio?

-Estamos en un panteón de noche, claro que noto el frio, Sam.

-Es una de las características de los fantasmas.

-Supongo que estar muerto te hacer ser algo frió- masculló mirando hacia la salida.

 ¿Por qué tenía que estar Sam loco, por qué justamente Sam? ¿Por qué tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza por un loco? “Mierda, deja de pensar en eso, Dean”

Sam sacó un tarro y esparció unas escamas blancas sobre el muerto. Si Dean no hubiese sido un detective estaría vomitando por culpa del olor.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sal.

-¿Sal?

-Sal.

-Sal- acabó afirmando Dean.

Cuando Sam vació otro contenedor sobre el cadáver Dean levantó el arma.

-Para, Sam.

-¿Vas a dispararme?- Sam le miró incrédulo.

-Solo si quemas el cadáver.

-Ha matado a dos personas, Dean, tenemos que acabar con él.

Dean asintió y dio un paso hacia él.

-Voy a llevarte a un sitio donde te ayudaran, Sammy, iré a verte, lo prometo. Mañana mis compañeros y yo vendremos a arrestar al cuerpo.

-¿Arrestar a un cadáver, Dean? ¿Estás loco?

-Nos encargaremos de él.

-No necesito ir a ningún lado, Dean. Estoy tan cuerdo como tú.

-No te lo niego.

-Dean, baja el arma.

Dean no pudo bajar el arma, el frio se hizo más intenso, vapor saliendo de la boca de Sam cuando terminó de decir la última palabra, Sam levantó el brazo hacia Dean y él no pudo hacer nada cuando una fuerza le tiró de bruces al suelo, se dio la vuelta y recto hacía atrás. No podía está viendo lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Qué coño es esto, Sam!

-Un fantasma.

-¡Ya lo veo!

Sam sacó una caja de cerillas y encendió tres. El hombre que parecía sacado de una novela de horror se acercó sin pisar el suelo, un grito espeluznante saliendo de sus pulmones. No llegó a tocar a Dean. Su figura ardió en una bola de fuego hasta consumirse. Dean olió a quemado y pudo ver a su izquierda las llamas saliendo del sarcófago de piedra.

-¿Me crees ahora?

-Recuérdame que nunca te vuelva a poner en duda.

-Larguémonos.

\------

-Necesito un vaso de agua. O de whiskey.

-Solo tengo agua.

-¿Vives encima de un bar y solo tienes agua?

Sam se encogió de hombros y Dean bajó la cabeza entre las manos, cuando Sam volvió con el vaso sus miradas se cruzaron y Sam se arrepintió de haberle llevado con él.

-Lo siento.

-¿Sientes hacer que casi me maten?- respondió Dean dejando el vaso en el suelo a falta de mesas- No fue tu culpa, Sam, debí creerte.

-¿Creer que existen los fantasmas? A mí también me costó hacerlo, créeme.

-Lo hago.

Sam sonrió y Dean lo hizo con él.

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de decir algo realmente estúpido, de hacer saber a Sam lo que esa sonrisa le alentaba, a punto de decirle que podría mirar a sus ojos durante el resto de su vida sin cansarse y que soñaba con él todas las noches que podía llamar buenas.

Pero en vez de ello se lo negó a sí mismo.

Sam se acercó y puso la mano sobre su hombro, todavía sonriendo, como si hubiese oído los pensamientos de Dean, sin retirar la mirada de la suya se acercó algo más, inclinándose para ponerse a su altura.

-Tenemos que hablar de tu caso- dijo más cerca de Dean de lo necesario, él asintió casi sin mover la cabeza-. Voy a por una cosa, espera aquí- Dean volvió a asentir.

-Soy gilipollas- masculló cerrando los ojos cuando Sam salió de la habitación, suspiró y se levantó, estirando las piernas e intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, sobre todo en lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza.

Se movió un poco por el salón y vio una pila de papeles, se acercó y miró por encima. Algo le resultaba familiar. Cogió el primer papel, bajo el una foto, la agarró también y observó los dos un segundo antes de exclamar.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Sam apareció segundos después en el salón, la pila de papeles esparcida por el suelo.

-¿Eres el puto detective privado?- siguió gritando, las fotografías de las pruebas de su caso esparcidas por el suelo como demostración- ¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de…!

-Dean. No podía decírtelo- Sam respondió en una voz algo más clamada, pero en sus gestos se veía que podía saltar en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué no te creería?- Dean tiró los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Porque no me creerías!- respondió Sam- ¡Es justo lo que ha pasado!

-¡Te he creído, capullo! ¿Ibas a dejarme hacer el ridículo indefinidamente? ¿Hasta que estuviese como una regadera?  ¿Pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta?

-Dean, no podía decírtelo todavía.

-¿Sabes lo que me has hecho, Sam?- volvió a gritar Dean, tiró una lámpara al suelo- Me voy.

El pecho de Sam se hinchó con el sonido de la lámpara rompiéndose.

-Intentaba protegerte, Dean.

-Ya, no se te da muy bien, amigo- Era la primera vez que usaba la palabra deseando no haberle conocido nunca.

No, “no haberlo conocido”, ese no era el pensamiento. Simplemente querría no haber… Caminó hacia la cocina. Una ventana como puerta. ¿Cómo había pensado que alguien así podía ser de fiar? Aún así sabía que seguiría confiándole su vida a Sam.

-No te vayas, Dean.

-¡Maldita sea, Sammy! ¡Vete al infierno!

-Dean- le agarró el brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

Dean se giró y le dio un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Lo había hecho antes, había vivido de ello y la mano seguía doliendo como mil demonios, joder, se debía haber roto algo.

Esperaba que Sam se lo devolviera, pero solo se quedó parado, con la mano sobre el golpe y ojos de cachorrito.

Dean volvió a preparar la mano para otro puñetazo. Contó hasta diez y abrió el puño, se fue por la ventana y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver dentro y pedirle perdón a Sam, ponerle una bolsa de hielo en la herida y hacer que su expresión de tristeza desapareciera.

Pegó un manotazo a la farola más cercana. Tenía que dejar de atormentarse por todo. (Y de pegar a todo) Sam se lo había ganado, ¿se lo había ganado? Era gilipollas. Estaba enamorado del chico, tenía que asumirlo.

-Joder, Dean, eres un idiota.

Llegó a casa tras dar una vuelta por las peores calles de la ciudad, esperando encontrar pelea, pero a las cinco de la mañana hasta el malaje duerme. Llegó a su apartamento con la mano inflamada y un cigarro en la comisura de sus labios, no tenía fuego y no había visto una sola alma que se lo diese.

Se tiró al colchón y pensó en no ir a trabajar por la mañana, pero entonces tendría tiempo para darle vueltas a todo y no quería hacerlo porque todavía podía seguir negando sus sentimientos un tiempo más, con suerte el suficiente como para olvidar completamente a Sam ahora que no pensaba volver a verle.

\------

Casi había conseguido tocar una canción entera sin pensar en Dean.  
El capullo de Dean, se repetía intentando cambiar lo que de verdad sentía. No iba a volver a verle, eso estaba seguro, así que más le valía dejar de sentir algo por él si no quería acabar jodidamente jodido.

Podía permitirse distraerse al piano, de todas formas nadie en ese bar conocía la diferencia entre un sol y un do, pero no podía permitírselo en la caza, e iba a tener que ir de caza muy pronto.

A por el demonio del caso de Dean.

Cerró los ojos y tuvo la tentación de aporrear el piano. Se calmó y siguió tocando, la leve pausa pasando desapercibida para el público compuesto por tres o cuatro clientes más Ash y Ellen.

Debería habérselo contado antes a Dean. Pero no había querido. Había preferido que Dean conservase su inocencia en ese tema, tenía que luchar contra el mal a diario, le había parecido tan egoísta decirle que, además, eso no paraba a algunos. Ahora había perdido a Dean con y sin inocencia.

Durante la siguiente canción la puerta se abrió y Sam dejó de tocar al instante. Miró por encima del hombro, se giró algo más para poder estar seguro. Era él.

Dean le sostuvo la mirada y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que saliera.

No resistió el golpe contra el teclado esa vez, las teclas emitiendo un sonido estrangulado. Se levantó e ignoró lo que fuera que Ellen le estuviese diciendo.

Dean estaba apoyado contra la pared de la fachada y cuando Sam salió intentó empezar a hablar, Sam le devolvió el puñetazo.

-Me lo merecía- Dean se tocó el golpe y retiró la mano, se dirigió hacia el callejón que subía a casa de Sam una vez estuvieron lejos de miradas ajenas volvió a hablar- Lo siento.

-Más te vale- respondió Sam-. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-¿Ocultar pruebas a la policía?

-No me pediste pruebas de nada-. Dean miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros- ¡Me rompiste una lámpara!

-Bueno, tú me rompiste un dedo-. Levantó la mano derecha con los dedos índice y corazón vendados juntos.

-Con mi mandíbula- se volvió a defender Sam-. Creía que no iba a volver a verte.

-¿Soy un gran hijo de puta, verdad?

Sam se pasó la mano por la cara y después por el pelo jugando con la coleta entre los dedos. Dean le rodeó y se apoyó contra la pared a su lado.

-Lo siento, Sammy- dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Sam asintió y no dio tiempo a que Dean encontrase el paquete de tabaco, la oferta de un cigarrillo silenciada por sus labios sobre los de él. Y Dean no opuso queja alguna, su cuerpo relajándose bajo las manos que Sam había puesto en sus hombros, las cuales llevó después a su cara. Su boca abriéndose lentamente mientras devolvía el beso, preguntándose a sí mismo si podía o no hacer eso.

Las manos de Sam volvieron a bajar y Dean dejó de pensar, aunque su instinto le gritaba “peligro” estaba más que dispuesto a hacer caso omiso de ello por primera vez en su vida.

-Dean- murmuró Sam, su frente contra la de Dean.

-Sam- respondió Dean, sus labios demasiado separados para su gusto.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta- añadió Sam volvió a besarle, sus manos desabrochando los pantalones de Dean.

-No quieres hacer esto, Sam.

-Claro que quiero- puso una mano tras su cabeza y volvió a besarle, mordiéndole el labio al separarse-, llevo queriendo follar ese culito tuyo desde que entraste al bar, por mucho que los dos lo hayamos negado- susurró a la oreja.

-Wow- el color de Dean había subido varios tonos y le estaban pitando los oídos, posiblemente sería incapaz de oír a Sam si decía algo más.

Dean le agarró la muñeca parándole. Sam le miró a los ojos, un ápice de duda en ellos, pero cuando asintió e intento separarse Dean le atrajo hacía sí volviendo a besarle. Y antes de que Dean tomase consciencia de que eso estaba pasando de verdad, Sam estaba en sus rodillas bajándole los pantalones y poco después jugando con su capullo entre los labios.

El pianista de los dedos de oro, el más puro de todo el barrio, de toda la ciudad a ojos de Dean, se la estaba chupando en mitad de la noche en un callejón como una puta puta.

-Joder, Sammy- había intentado mantener las manos alejadas pero por qué iba a hacer eso pudiendo colocarlas entre el cabello de Sam, enredar sus dedos entre lo mechones con olor a flores a pesar del tabaco y alcohol del bar.

-Dean, vas a arrancarme el pelo- dijo Sam sonriendo desde abajo.

Dean deseó tener la habilidad de guardar esa imagen para siempre. Sam dejó de sonreír e hizo una cosa con la lengua en la que Dean ni siquiera había pensado jamás.  
Segundos después, las manos todavía en su pelo, estaba en la garganta de Sam. Retrocedió y Dean notó su lengua contra su pulso, dio un beso a una de sus ingles y volvió a metérsela en la boca. La de Dean abierta hasta que le hizo daño la mandíbula, sus ojos cerrados y perdidos en el placer y la incredulidad de que aquello estuviese pasando.

La nariz de Sam le tocó el pubis y Dean casi llegó al orgasmo en ese instante. Sam pudo repetirlo dos veces más antes de que Dean le empujara hacia atrás y manchara su cara, Sam se soltó del agarre y tragó el resto, limpiando a Dean y pasándose la mano por su boca. Solo con verlo Dean estuvo a punto de volver a tener un orgasmo. La mejilla de Sam todavía manchada cuando volvió a su altura, besando a Dean, este le limpió con el dorso de la mano y Sam se la cogió para poder lamerla.

-Sam, si vuelves a hacer algo así

-¿No te haces responsable de tus actos?- preguntó Sam, volvió a besarle antes de susurrar sobre sus labios- Bien.

Los pantalones de Dean todavía por sus rodillas, las de Sam entre sus piernas, toda la fuerza del pianista apresándole contra la pared  y podría haberse librado con facilidad, pero no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

Dean estaba a punto de decir algo sumamente estúpido, por ello agradeció infinitamente que la lengua de Sam estuviese en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Acabar en la cama de Sam tras mirarse mientras sus respiraciones se entrelazaban sin conseguir bajar el ritmo, era un punto al cual no había pensado llegar. Aunque hubiese soñado con ello.

Sentir el pecho de Sam sobre su espalda mientras intentaba morder la almohada para no gemir en alto y Sam le impedía hacerlo, acariciando su mejilla con la palma de la mano antes de volverla a usar para echar su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole el cuello expuesto para los besos y pequeños mordiscos que estaban dejando su marca por todo el cuerpo de Dean, a la vez que su erección le abría poco a poco, eso, eso había sido un punto al cual _definitivamente_ no había pensado llegar, aunque hubiese soñado con ello.

Despertarse la mañana siguiente antes de que el sol se colase por la persiana rota de Sam y escabullirse por la ventana de la cocina, intentando no hacer ruido, camisa y calzoncillos en mano mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones, era una escena demasiado común. Le hubiese gustado quedarse, pero no podía evitarlo, se podría decir que era su instinto. Su forma de protegerse.

Porque sabía que si se hubiese quedando un solo segundo más mirando a Sam se hubiese quedado allí hasta que se hubiese despertado y se hubiese ofrecido a hacer el desayuno, y él estaría a su completo merced. Una voz al fondo de todos esos pensamientos le decía "¿No lo has estado siempre?".

Pero Sam merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor. Merecía todo lo que Dean no podía ofrecerle. Una familia, un hogar (con muebles de verdad), alguien en quien confiar y que pudiese defenderle contra sus fantasmas. No alguien que le trajera demonios nuevos.

Se acordó entonces, y se acordaría siempre, del primer día en el que se quedó a escuchar a Sam, a escucharle de verdad.

Era muy tarde, Dean lo sabía y sabía que iba a pagarlo a la mañana siguiente, pero no le importaba.  Quedaban dos clientes más en el bar, y seguro que ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo caso a la música, hubiese sido digno de admirar si hubiesen podido hacerlo en su estado.

Sam estaba tocando una melodía tranquila, sin cantar nada para acompañarla, una pena porque el chico tenía una voz que haría llorar a los ángeles, tal vez él mismo era uno.

Dean sonrió al recordar lo rojo que se había puesto al pensar eso.

Cuando Sam se levantó del piano, y cogió el sombrero que había dejado sobre él, a Dean le pareció claro que el pianista iba a dejar el local por esa noche, así que él hizo lo mismo, colocándose la gabardina se acercó a la barra a pagar a Ash que era el único empleado que quedaba en el bar.

Cuando salió colocándose el sombrero se chocó contra alguien que había bloqueado la puerta, esta rebotó en su cara. Sam se apartó y le dejó salir, Dean inclinó el sombrero como saludo y se dispuso a largarse a su apartamento a una velocidad envidiada por cualquier velocista porque acababa de mirar el reloj y no es que fuera tarde, es que el Sol iba a salir en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento- dijo Sam-, ¿te he hecho daño?

-Sí, no, quiero decir- Dean resopló-, me la debías de todas formas- se encogió de hombros.

-No habremos tenido tiempo para salir del bar y salimos a la vez- añadió Sam con una sonrisa, y a Dean le pareció que tal vez el pianista quería hablar con él y lo que daría porque fuera así, en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su primer encuentro no habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra.

-Sí- asintió Dean y cuando Sam fue a volver a hablar, le cortó-. En realidad, no. Estaba escuchándote.

Sam dejó escapar un "Wow" y se rascó la nuca, después el cuello, su mano tapada por el pelo suelto.

-Debo de ser un buen pianista, es casi hora de despertar.

Dean solo asintió. Aquella madrugada Dean no llegó a casa, Sam y él empezaron a andar, comentando, al principio, la canción que más le había gustado a Dean, Sam sorprendido porque supiese el nombre de varias de las que había tocado, después dejaron de hablar pero siguieron caminando. Dean se quedó en la comisaría cuando pasaron por ella, solo faltaba media hora para que comenzara su turno, y seguro que al jefe no le parecía mal que hiciera trabajo extra.

Lo que no le parecía también eran las ojeras con las que Dean empezó a llegar desde ese día, cada vez más pronunciadas. Pasaron otro par de meses hasta que Sam consiguió convencer a Dean de que si quería conservar su empleo debía dejar de quedarse hasta que él se fuera. Dean todavía se quedaba hasta que Sam salía los días que tenía fiesta, y alguno en el que no pero conseguía colarle la mentira al pianista.

\------

Sam no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde se había metido Dean. No era como si lo hubiese dejado tirado en el callejón después de chupársela o le hubiese enviado a su casa después de hacerlo.

Eso había sido lo que había asustado a Dean. Estaba seguro. Alguien tan metido en el armario como Dean. Sam no había tenido ni una posibilidad de que el policía estuviese en su cama al despertar. Y, aún así, se había hecho ilusiones.

Dean era distinto. Quería pensar que era distinto. ¿Distinto a qué? A todo. A todo lo que le había hecho daño o se lo iba a hacer en el mundo. Pero Dean solo era humano y ahora estaría en la comisaria pensando en cómo volver al bar y dejar claro a Sam que era completamente heterosexual y la noche anterior no había pasado.

Tocó dos notas mal seguidas e incluso los parroquianos más bebidos empezaban a darse cuenta de que Sam no estaba donde tenía que estar.

Había asustado a Dean. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho más despacio, no solo el sexo, todo. Pero Dean había estado de acuerdo en cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada paso que Sam daba Dean le seguía tras dudar un segundo.

A cada paso que él daba. Había sido el primero en todo.

Salvo en el primer golpe.

“-Sam tienes que ir a separarlos- Jo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se alejó con la bandeja llena de vasos vacíos.

Era pasada media noche y el bar estaba bastante lleno para ser un jueves. Aún así hubiese sido una noche tranquila de no haber sido por ese hombre. Había ido la noche anterior también, se había sentado en la mesa tras el piano y había estado ligando con Jo y bebiendo. Sam no pensó que volvería a verlo, no se acordaría de él si lo hacía, de todas formas.

Esa noche se había sentado en la misma mesa y había pedido lo mismo, pero había ignorado a Jo completamente. Sam hubiese jurado que había notado su respiración en la nuca en algún momento, y si se giraba con cuidado podía verle mirándole, con la boca abierta como si fuera a preguntar algo.

Hacía una hora había entrado otro hombre al bar, tampoco conocido, medio calvo, mayor que el primero, y se había sentado al lado del primero. Habían pasado menos de diez minutos antes de que la discusión empezase. Al principio había sido un ruido molesto a espaldas de Sam, poco después le había dado problemas para concentrarse y ahora ambos hombres estaban de pie mirándose, esperando a ver quien saltaba primero.

-Caballeros- dijo Sam levantándose-. Tengo que pedirles que

No pudo terminar su frase, el puño del que había llegado primero golpeó la mandíbula del otro y, mientras él agitaba la mano, el calvo le devolvió el golpe, con una gracia extraña, no pareció hacerse daño.

Sam se metió y consiguió separarlos cuando un puñetazo del joven le rompió la nariz.

-¡Joder!- gritó  llevándose la mano a la nariz y mirando la sangre.

-Hablaremos de esto- dijo el calvo y se largo.

-Joder, lo siento- dijo el otro ignorándole.

Sam se sentó en la silla donde había estado el mayor y puño de acero pasó el brazo por su cuello agachándose a su lado para mirar la herida.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto- masculló Sam. Buscó a Ellen pero no la vio, tampoco a Ash o Jo.

-Apuesto que no- retiró el brazo y se enderezó- Soy Dean.

-Sam.

-Encantado. Me gustaría que pudieses decir lo mismo- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Sam miró hacia arriba y no pudo seguir enfadado, sonrió con él y respondió:

-Encantado Dean, ¿volveremos a verte por aquí?

-¿Para preparar el hielo?- Sam asintió y vio a Ellen escandalizándose tras la barra y corriendo hacia ellos- Creo que me vais a ver por aquí muy a menudo.

-¿A diario es una posibilidad?

-A diario suena como la mejor opción.”

Y ahora Dean llevaba una semana sin aparecer por el bar.

Su decepción aumentó con el fin de su turno. Durante toda la noche había mantenido la esperanza de que Dean llegase algo más tarde de lo habitual. Como todas las noches, se equivocaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Sam?

Se sorprendió al ver a Jo allí, él solía ser el que cerraba el bar.

-Nada.

-¿El policía ha tenido algo que ver, verdad?

-No- Sam le apartó la mirada, dejándole ver una expresión entre incrédula y entretenida que enmascaraba la verdad-. Puede.

-¿Está casado?

-¿Qué? Claro que no- respondió- Creo.

Se pusieron los abrigos mientras iban hablando y al llegar a la puerta Jo ya sabía todo lo que había pasado sin “saber nada” como había prometido.

-Es un completo capullo- dijo mientras esperaba a que Sam encontrase las llaves.

-Lo es.

-Supongo que estáis hablando de mí- Dean estaba a pocos metros de ellos, en la entrada al callejón de Sam, sujetando una caja que parecía pesar toneladas, sombrero y gabardina puestos, con el añadido de unos guantes.

Sam solo se preguntó durante unos milisegundos cuanto tiempo llevaría allí antes de responder.

-No todo gira alrededor tuyo, capullo.

Jo dijo algo como despedida y se fue en la dirección contraria, a pocos bloques de ahí Ash la esperaba para llevarla a una fiesta a la que Sam también había sido invitado, pero él lo había olvidado momentos después de aceptar.

-Lo siento, Sammy, pero el caso me ha tenido muy ocupado. Creo que tengo algo.

“¿Sí? Yo también tengo algo, marcas de tus dientes en mi almohada” Pensó en responder. Dijo otra verdad en cuanta.

-¡Joder, Dean! ¡Estaba preocupado!

-Hey, que no eres mi madre.

-Claro, solo soy el del piano.

-Tampoco es eso, Sammy.

-No me llames así. Para.

-¿Para? ¿El qué?

-Para esto. Solo para- dijo manteniendo la mirada perdida de Dean, cuando él no respondió Sam continuó-. Dame las pistas. Acabaré esto.

-¿Qué? Ni de coña. Es mi caso y no te voy a dejar solo contra un demonio.

-No eres un cazador, Dean.

-¿Cazador? ¿Ha sido un animal después de todo?

-No.

-Vamos, Sam, te he dicho que lo siento. Es el trabajo. Necesito que me dejes ayudar, además soy la ley y el único que sabe disparar- Sam sonrió e incluso soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No eres el único que sabe disparar- respondió Sam, pasando por su lado y subiendo las escaleras a su casa- ¿Vienes, agente?

Dean sonrió antes de seguirle, Sam la vio y casi no pudo contener la suya, pero se giró antes de que Dean pudiese ver un solo vestigio de ella.

Dean había dejado muy claro cuál iba a ser su relación. Y Sam no tenía fuerzas para discutirlo.

Cuando entraron Dean dejo todas las cosas sobre la mesa nueva de Sam después de que este se la señalara y se apoyase sobre ella para hacerle ver que era sólida.

-Unos ahorrillos.

Dean asintió mientras buscaba entre las pistas, desde su posición Sam pudo ver una marca en el cuello de Dean, casi en su oreja. Él la había dejado allí. Dean debía de haberlo pasado muy mal intentando taparla, intentando olvidarla. Sonrió y se sintió solo algo mal por hacerlo.

Asintió cuando Dean le dio un documento, lo cogió y empezó a leerlo.

-¿Solo dos?

-¿Solo dos?

-¿Solo?

-Solo.

-Tienen que haber más muertes asociadas. Un demonio tan sanguinario no se conforma con tres muertes.

-¿Y el motivo?

-Los demonios no necesitan un motivo, matan por matar, por el caos.

-Entonces, ¿mi madre murió porque un demonio quería jugar?

-Lo siento, Dean.

Dean se sentó, y bajo la cabeza entre las manos, Sam se acerco y puso la mano sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente, notó un sollozo por parte de Dean y cuando él levantó la cabeza sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Está bien.

-No, no lo está- respondió Sam, colocándose frente a él, apoyando la otra mano-. Lo siento mucho, Dean.

-Vamos a acabar con este hijo de puta.

Sam asintió y dejo que Dean volviera a bajar la cabeza, esperó a que Dean se recompusiera un poco antes de retirar una de las manos.

-Siento lo de la otra noche.

Sam retiró la otra mano, la sonrisa de compasión volando de su expresión.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Dean quería agarrarle la muñeca y hacerle volver a su sitio, explicarle porque lo había hecho, hablarle de su miedo, del miedo a herir y ser herido, el miedo a que le abandonen. El miedo a enamorarse y enamorar. Pero se merecía esto. Se merecía algo mucho peor que el trato frio por parte de Sam.

Joder, ni siquiera era frio. Estaba en su piso y Sam le iba a ayudar a cazar un demonio. No era frio, simplemente era menos cercano que antes. Bastante menos cercano que de normal. Mucho menos que la última noche.

En aquel momento sintió que podría dar hasta su placa por poder repetir las cosas con Sam, por poder arreglarlo.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar así que su mejor alternativa era olvidarlo.  
Olvidar lo que sentía por Sam hasta que dejara de sentirlo.

Estuvieron hablando del caso durante unos minutos más antes de que Sam disparase al elefante de la habitación, a uno de ellos por lo menos.

-¿Sabes lo que es un demonio?

-¿Definición cristiana o?

-No sabes lo que es un demonio.

Tras ello pasaron un cuarto de hora hablando sobre ello, más bien Sam hablaba, con tal fluidez que Dean podría haber asistido a una conferencia sobre el tema y haber salido menos enterado que con la “corta” explicación de Sam.

Media hora más emplearon en hablar de cómo acabar con ellos. No había forma de matarlos, no que Sam conociese. Pero podían retenerlos con un dibujo extraño que Sam tenía bajo la alfombra y otro diferente que tenía en el techo del dormitorio. Dean no recordó haberlo visto la noche que había pasado allí, aunque tampoco recordaba mucho de esa noche que no fuera Sam. Tras esa pequeña realización le costó mucho volver a concentrarse en lo que el pianista barra cazador le estaba intentando explicar.

Poco después Sam preparó unas tazas de café, mientras las tomaban miro el pequeño reloj que había junto a una radio en la mesa ocupada por los documentos de Dean.

-Es muy tarde, ¿trabajas mañana?

-Sí- le costó obligarse a decir las palabras-, tal vez debería irme.

“ _Tal vez_ , ni siquiera debería estar aquí” pensó “Se puede ser más idiota, Sam sabe que eres un capullo ahora creerá que eres gilipollas, además.”

-Es muy tarde- repitió. Y se sintió idiota por ello “Que gran vocabulario, Sam” pensó-. Podrías quedarte- añadió.

-Llevo pistola, Sam- respondió Dean rogando porque Sam insistiera.

-Dormiré en el sofá, Dean, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué? No, no vas a dormir en el sofá. Si alguien tiene que dormir allí soy yo.

-Entonces te quedas el sofá, como tú digas.

Sam sonrió al darse la vuelta para llevarse las tazas de café a la cocina y Dean se dio cuenta de que Sam había manejado la conversación de principio a fin. Donde había hecho que acabase no le disgustaba para nada.

-Está bien- respondió Dean, Sam todavía en la cocina-. Ni siquiera tengo el coche aquí- masculló.

Se arrepintió de decirlo en alto por miedo de que Sam le hubiese podido escuchar. Pero no pasó nada así que supuso que había hablado lo suficientemente bajo, no quería darle una escusa a Sam para echarle, peor aún, una más para odiarle.

Ya era completamente imposible recuperar a Sam como algo más que un amigo, pero lo daría todo por solamente tenerle a su lado, por recuperarlo como un amigo, el mejor que había tenido.

Sam le tiró una sábana y una funda de almohadón a la cara y se fue al cuarto murmurando un “buenas noches” entre un pequeño sonrojo, Dean respondió mientras ponía la funda al almohadón y pensaba en no pensar en porque Sam estaba sonrojado o en si había alguna posibilidad de que Sam no le matase si intentaba meterse en su cama.

En la habitación de al lado, mientras se ponía el pijama, Sam estaba intentando calcular las posibilidades de que Dean saltase por la ventana si le pedía que se metiera en su cama.

Por la seguridad de ambos ninguno dijo nada aquella noche. Ni la mañana siguiente cuando Dean se despidió justo a la vez que Sam se levantaba, el Sol todavía saliendo. Ni esa noche cuando Dean llegó al bar a la hora de siempre, recibido por los parroquianos de siempre y el resto del servicio, y se sentó en la mesa de siempre, observando a Sam tocar el viejo piano de siempre con la misma coleta de siempre.

\------

Aquel día le tocaba cerrar y limpiar y a mitad de la noche ya se estaba durmiendo. A pesar de ello los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando Dean entró al bar. Sonrió sin darse la vuelta y esperó a sentir su mano sobre su hombro.

Dean se inclinó para susurrarle un buenas noches al oído y se alejó para coger su bebida habitual en la barra, Ellen le entretuvo durante un rato, preguntándole por la vida en general y Sam en concreto.

Dean quería esconderse bajo una mesa, se preguntó si podía hacer como que le estaban llamando desde fuera para salir de allí.

¿Qué cómo estaban las cosas con Sam? Eso era una buena pregunta. Ellen siempre hacía buenas preguntas, siempre hacía las que él no podía, o quería, responder. 

Las cosas con Sam estaban bien, ¿verdad? Más o menos. Teóricamente lo estaban. Seguían hablando, había pasado unas semanas desde el “incidente” y habían retomado una rutina normal. Puede que Dean se acercase más al piano que antes o que Sam pusiera la mano en su pierna si se sentaban juntos. Puede que si intentaba mirarle a escondidas se chocase con la mirada de Sam ya clavada en él. Pero aquello no era tan raro. Y las cosas estaban bien.

Así que respondió, “Bien”, con una pequeña sonrisa y huyó hacia su mesa. Se sentó e intentó beber, escuchó una pequeña risa de Sam y se levantó, se apoyó contra el piano y preguntó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Mamá te ha echado la bronca?

-Cállate- respondió riéndose y sintió el nudo de su garganta deshaciéndose, pudo tomarse el trago entonces.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho por aquí?

-Hasta que cerréis, tengo papeleo en el caso. Otro caso- aclaró-. Y no quiero hacerlo en la oficina.

-¿Por qué?

-Me quita tiempo de campo.

-¿Y por qué no vas a casa?- No era como si Sam quisiera que lo hiciera-. No es que quiera que lo hagas.

-En casa no hay música.

Sam asintió y bajó la cabeza a las teclas, cuando habló lo hizo mirando a una partitura inexistente.

-¿Así que solo vienes por la música?

-Y el músico- respondió Dean antes de darse cuenta. Se separó del piano y carraspeó, sus mofletes tan rojos como los de los borrachos de por allí, los de Sam en un tono parecido.

Dean se retiró a su mesa y Sam siguió tocando, retomando el ritmo y haciéndolo más rápido poco a poco, intentando olvidar lo que Dean había dicho o recordarlo como una de las bromas que había hecho durante los primeros días de su amistad.

Entonces había sido más fácil tomarlo por bromas, pero después de “aquella noche” tenía muy claro lo que Dean sentía. Y peor aún, tenía muy claro lo que él sentía. Y sabía que si Dean le decía “Ven” él iría hasta el infinito y más allá solo por poder volver a sentir sus labios una vez más sobre algo que no fuera su cabello cuando se acercaba a susurrarle al piano.

Y a medio metro de distancia, vaso vacío entre las manos, paquete de tabaco llamándole a gritos en su bolsillo, estaba Dean. Sintiéndose tan vulnerable como un crio. Sabiendo que si eso había escapado de su boca cualquier cosa podría hacerlo.

Una parte de él le pedía a gritos que dejara escapar más cosas, que dejara escapar todo. Una parte de él sabía que Sam diría “Sí”, sabía que podía poner su corazón en las manos del pianista.

La otra parte era la sensata.

\------

-Dean.

Cuando escuchó su voz Dean tuvo que buscar de donde provenía. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No, solamente había estado demasiado centrado en el trabajo. Hojas y hojas que rellenar con gilipolleces que nadie leería, investigaciones que llevaban a callejones sin salida, informes y más y más.

-Dean- repitió Sam- Es la hora de cerrar.

-¿Ya?- Dean se miró la muñeca, sus mangas remangadas desde hacía un par de horas-. No llevo reloj- confesó con una sonrisa.

-Es la hora de cerrar- respondió Sam-. Vete a dormir, lo necesitas.

-No, lo que necesito es acabar esto.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo en casa- dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo que cerrar.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa?- preguntó Sam extrañado, sabía que a Dean le gustaba estar ahí, también sabía porque e intentaba pensar en todas las razones que no eran el mismo.

Dean solamente se encogió de hombros. No pudo responder lo que no sabía articular pero sentía con demasiada fuerza como para negar. Porque ya estoy en casa. Eso era por lo que no quería ir a un apartamento desierto y vacío de vida y, joder, hasta de muebles.

-Puedes quedarte mientras limpio- dijo Sam dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y yéndose a por el trapo.

-Gracias- respondió Dean en un murmuro. “Gracias por dejarme ser un gilipollas” podría haber añadido- Gracias- repitió más alto, en cuenta.

Sam asintió tras la barra y empezó a limpiar, después subió las sillas a las mesas y los taburetes a la barra y escobó el suelo. Se estiró y pensó en qué más podía hacer para que Dean no tuviese que irse todavía.

Se sentó al piano, pasó la mano por las teclas sin hacer sonido alguno, y volvió a pasarla en un glissando de agudo a grave y a la inversa. Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle y se dio cuenta de que Sam ya había terminado y que le estaba robando horas de sueño. Cuando fue a despedirse Sam empezó a tocar y Dean casi creyó que estaba escuchando mal.

Se levantó y se quedó tras él.

-¿Es mi canción?- murmuró, como si los taburetes pudieran escucharle y fueran a reírse de él.

Sam asintió. Dean le rodeó y se apoyó contra el piano como había hecho tantas otras veces, la sensación completamente nueva sin embargo.

Las vibraciones del instrumento armonizaban perfectamente con su cuerpo. Sam estaba tocando una parte de su alma y no solamente su canción.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, la letra que no estaba escrita junto a la partitura, un pequeño secreto que añadir el secreto que era la composición por sí misma. El secreto del secreto.

Palabras de amor que jamás había usado deslizándose por sus labios como si hubiesen estado diseñadas para ese momento, esperando pacientes al ideal. Esperando a Sam. Esperándole a él y a su piano. Esperando su estúpida coleta y sus ojos de cachorrito.

Los de Dean estaban algo más húmedos que de común. Podía decir que era por escuchar su canción al piano por primera vez, solamente habiéndola tocado en guitarra antes. Pero no era por eso. No solo por eso. Nunca era por una única cosa. Nunca cuando Sam estaba cerca.

Sam tuvo que inventar un final y las notas se unieron como las piezas de un puzle, como si una sola alma hubiese escrito toda la pieza y no dos personas diferentes.

Sam levantó la vista y Dean bajó la mirada. Encontrándose a medio camino, la boca de Dean todavía abierta, la de Sam cerrada con fuerza, sus manos todavía sobre el piano, las de Dean temblando a sus lados, buscó su paquete de cigarrillos, pero estaba en la mesa.

-He sido un idiota- dijo Dean, en un susurro, como si estuviese reafirmándoselo a sí mismo más que hablando con alguien.

Sam asintió, sin mover demasiado la cabeza, temiendo perder de vista los ojos de Dean, temiendo que si salía de su cuadro de visión él desapareciese.

-Perdóname- murmuró Dean intentando que su voz no temblase demasiado.

Sus manos no dejaron de temblar cuando las puso sobre la cara de Sam, por supuesto que no, es más todo él comenzó a temblar. El mundo a sus pies se tambaleaba. Perdió la sensibilidad en las piernas cuando la mano de Sam rodeó la suya, nunca apartando sus ojos de él.

Perdió todo sentido cuando pudo volver a tocar sus labios. Abriéndose tímidamente, como si fuese la primera vez, al tocarlos con su lengua. Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Sam, alborotado, a pesar de la coleta, por culpa del trabajo.

-Eres un idiota- afirmó Sam-. Pero yo también -añadió Sam todo en un pequeño murmullo, sus manos todavía rodeando las de Dean, sus labios todavía rozándose con los de él, antes de volver a besarle.

Y la noche podría haber acabado allí. Con corazones henchidos de miedo y algo más que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a nombrar todavía. Pero su necesidad, su lujuria o sus almas, como quisieran llamarlo, no dejaron que parasen.

Sus manos deslizándose suavemente por encima de la ropa del otro hasta que empezó a caer al suelo, poco a poco, tímidamente. Como si fuera la primera vez que habían desnudado a otra persona en toda la vida.

Y era la primera vez que les desnudaban a ellos. Que lo hacían de verdad. Con cada prenda perdiendo un ladrillo de sus murallas. Dejando al otro un paso más cerca de la puerta que ya había cruzado.

Dean puso la mano en el pecho de Sam y por un segundo todo el mundo del pianista tembló. Sabiendo que no aguantaría el rechazo, no cuando estaba dejando a Dean tan cerca, desnudándole todavía sentado al piano, susurrando palabras no dichas y habiéndole despojado por completo de cualquier sentido o sentimiento que no le llevasen a su nombre.

Pero Dean no le apartó. Dean dejó apoyada su mano allí y se arrodilló frente a Sam, quedando su cabeza a la altura de su pecho. Dejó que su mano se deslizara hasta apoyarse en su pierna y le besó el pecho, una, dos, tres veces. Y miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Sam, cálido y amable y a la vez paciente y deseoso. Dejó otro beso.

Sam quería hacerlo así, quería sentir los labios de Dean en cada centímetro de su piel y quería que Dean le sintiera a él. Pero le estaba costando horrores hacerlo, resistirse a la bestialidad de la primea noche. Resistir teniendo a Dean arrodillado frente a él, como en una plegaria silenciosa. Y él se hubiese arrodillado también. Alzó la barbilla de Dean con un par de dedos y se inclinó para besarle, moviendo las manos para sujetarle la cabeza y poder hacer el beso todo lo fuerte que él quería. Pero después le soltó tiernamente, pasando la mano por su mejilla y se sintió liberado al poder pensar que podía ir todo lo lento que quisiera.

Y Dean se sintió liberado a pensar que podía ser todo lo lento que quisiera, sin tener miedo a que Sam desapareciese al día siguiente. A que Sam le dejara como los demás. Porque si no lo  había hecho todavía, después de todo por lo que le había hecho pasar, no lo haría nunca.  
 Sam estaba hecho de otra pasta, una muy parecida a la suya.

Los pantalones de Sam se abrieron con el único sonido que osó disturbarlos y el bar volvió a quedar en silencio a excepción del roce de piel contra piel y ropa.

La boca de Sam se abrió y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Dean solo habiéndole cogido en mano no se esperaba tal reacción y soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Cállate- masculló Sam sonriendo.

-¿Estamos necesitados, eh?- volvió a reír Dean y Sam con él.

-Estaba esperando a que volvieses - respondió Sam.

Y Dean volvió a ponerse serio. Aquella mañana. Debería haberse quedado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

La mano de Sam se colocó en su pelo y Sam se acomodó para poder dejar un beso en su frente, la preocupación de Dean desapareciendo un poco.

 Sam se sintió un capullo por haberle recordado eso a Dean, había sido algo que había escapado de él sin intención alguna de dañar. O tal vez con esa intención. Pero no quería hacer daño a Dean. Ni ahora ni nunca, menos aún cuando le estaba dejando verle tan vulnerable.

-Perdona, Dean. No quería decir eso.

-Sí. No pasa nada- respondió él asintiendo.

Sam le volvió a besar y pasó las manos por sus mejillas, como si limpiase unas lágrimas que Dean no sabía que había derramado.

-Lo siento- repitió y volvió a besarle.

-Lo siento- contestó Dean juntando sus frentes y volvió a tomarle en mano, haciendo que los ojos de Sam se cerraran y su boca se abriese en sorpresa.

-Vaya- murmuró intentando recomponerse él y el ritmo de la conversación.

Dean sonrió, esa media sonrisa que Sam veía de vez en cuando y que intentaba imitar al espejo, y empezó a mover la mano. El rozamiento seco a pesar del líquido preseminal de Sam, se escupió la mano antes de seguir y Sam soltó un primer suspiro que Dean entendió como una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Bajó la cabeza, la acción quedando por un momento escondida para Sam por el pelo rubio oro a la luz del bar de Dean, sin embargo, no pudo confundir el gesto cuando sintió los labios de Dean. Seguidos por su lengua y segundos después la calidez de su boca, poco a poco sintiendo más y más de él dentro de Dean, para luego volver a notar solo los labios en su capullo.

Sam sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Sabía que por muy lento que fuera Dean su aguante ante él era mínimo. Más en aquellos momentos, más cuando lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, como si hubiese estado preparándose en cuerpo y alma para el momento en el que pudiese tener a Sam en su boca.

Dean abrió sus pantalones, su erección casi perpendicular al suelo. Podía escuchar a Sam gemir y él hizo lo mismo en cuando se rozó. Sabía que Sam estaba cerca del orgasmo y él no estaba muy lejos, sus ojos acuosos y las manos de Sam enterradas en su pelo perfectamente peinado hasta ese momento. Su otra mano en el regazo de Sam apretando con más fuerza cuanto más se acercaba al orgasmo. Tenía que estar haciendo daño a Sam pero él no se quejaba. Sabía que su marca iba a quedar en él durante mucho tiempo, como las que Sam le había hecho habían durado en él.

Casi lloró el día en el que no pudo distinguirlas en su piel. Casi lloró también él día siguiente a aquella noche cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron por ellas haciendo bromas sobre la fiera de mujer que debía haber encontrado y como algo así no se podía dejar escapar.

Las manos de Sam se abrieron un segundo antes de volverse a cerrar con fuerza. La suya haciendo lo mismo, pudo ver la marca que sus dedos habían dejado por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos cuando notó el orgasmo de Sam en su boca, muy seguido por el suyo.

Respiraron durante unos segundos sin poder abrir los ojos o cerrar las bocas, Dean sentía el sabor de Sam y se llevó la mano a la boca, soltando un suspiro casi incrédulo al ver el semen que quedó en sus dedos tras pasarlos pos sus labios.

-Dean- le llamó Sam, y Dean miró hacia arriba, el aire de creyente, incluso de ángel, de antes remplazado por una expresión inquisitiva.

Sam sonrió al verlo y pensó que le gustaba incluso más así, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y besó a Dean hasta tumbarle sobre la madera, montándose encima de él y dejando que sus pechos y sus miembros sobrestimulados se rozaran en su movimiento. Dean gimió de dolor y Sam levantó las caderas para no volver a tocarle, Dean le siguió pidiendo contacto.

-¿Estamos necesitados, eh?- dijo Sam y ambos sonrieron.

-Esperando a que remates la faena- respondió Dean volviéndole a besar.

Sam se dejó caer sobre él. Dean agradecía que el suelo no estuviese demasiado frío y que Sam no fuese todavía el pesado y fuerte hombre que llegaría a ser algún día.

Aquella noche podría haber acabado allí. Pero Dean tomó a Sam sobre el piano y ambos subieron al apartamento de Sam entre risas y frases de provocación entrelazadas con cubiertas declaraciones de los sentimientos que no se atrevían a decir en alto. Frases que cualquier hombre que hubiese pasado por allí hubiese usado como excusa para pegarles una paliza. Esa posibilidad no cruzó sus pensamientos y cuando entraron por la ventana del apartamento de Sam todavía estaban en su inalcanzable nube.

La realidad no podría tocarles, no podría hacerles daño, no hasta la mañana siguiente, al menos.

\------

Sam se giró y besó la frente de Dean, pasando el brazo tras su cabeza, el policía se incorporó y le devolvió un beso en los labios.

-Tengo un caso- comentó Sam entrelazando sus piernas con las de Dean.

-¿Ahora eres poli?

-Una cacería.

-¿Pero eres un cazador o un “investigador paranormal”?- Dean hizo las comillas con los dedos y se rió cuando vio que Sam se molestaba.

-Un cazador- respondió ofendido. “Investigador paranormal” sonaba a título de un programa malo de radio.

Dean dejo escapar un “Vale, vale” y puso las manos en alto, suspiró y empezó a pensar en el día que le esperaba. Papeleo y más papeleo. Estas semanas con Sam habían hecho que los informes se le acumulasen. No se quejaba de pasar las noches en su casa. Por muchas estratagemas que tuviesen que inventar para poder dormir juntos sin que nadie se enterase. Pero el tiempo que utilizaba fuera de la oficina para hacer papeleo se había reducido al par de horas que veía tocar el piano a Sam en el bar antes de salir haciendo como que se iba a su casa para, en vez, meterse por la ventana del pianista. Y ni siquiera en esas horas lograba estar cien por cien concentrado. Cómo estarlo con Sam tocando para él. Única y exclusivamente para él aunque más gente le escuchara.

Por ello llevaba unos cuantos días recluido en la oficina acabando el trabajo atrasado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando creyó escuchar a Sam. Le miró interrogante y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había dicho Sam lo repitió.

-Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-De caza.

-¿De caza? ¿Yo? Creía que tenía “completa y terminalmente prohibido” acercarme a lo sobrenatural o a tu nevera.

-Pero viendo que no mantienes alejado ni de lo sobrenatural ni de mi nevera, prefiero invitarte esta vez- Dean intentó cortarle, Sam levantó un dedo para hacerle callar-. Antes que volver a dejarte creer que no te veo cuando me sigues.

-¡No me ves cuando te sigo!

-¿Así que me sigues?- sonrió Sam.

-¡Claro que te sigo! ¡Vas sin refuerzos, idiota! ¿Y si te pasara algo? –“Qué haría yo” pensó. Un relámpago de tristeza pasó por su expresión y Sam lo vio, sonrió y beso a Dean.

Cómo podía ser tan fuerte y valiente el chico era algo que Dean siempre se preguntaría. Ojalá nunca descubriese que había tenido que serlo para sobrevivir, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

-Es un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro?- preguntó Dean y Sam asintió- ¿cómo los de las novelillas?

-Pero de verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes que esos no son de verdad?

Sam se encogió de hombros, prefería no empezar a creer todo lo que leía, y menos en novelas de dólar, pero a esas alturas casi era imposible pensar que algo fuera imposible.

-Así que vampiros. ¿Cómo se matan?

-Se les corta la cabeza.

-Que poco “mágico”- murmuró Dean.

-No hay nada de mágico en la caza. Es

-¿Cazar o ser cazado?- le interrumpió Dean, Sam asintió-. Tengo que ir a trabajar- añadió dándole un beso y saltando de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones que habían tirado al suelo la noche anterior.

-Podrías dejar ropa aquí- comentó Sam sin saber lo que estaba diciendo en realidad. Cuando Dean se le quedó mirando con ojos como platos Sam carraspeó-. No tendrías que madrugar para ir hasta tu casa y cambiarte.

-Tienes razón- asintió Dean-. Puedo traer algo después del trabajo.

-Te haré un sitio en el armario.

Dean asintió y sonrió, giró la cabeza para que Sam no pudiera ver hasta donde llegaba esa sonrisa, cuando volvió a hablar tras un pequeño carraspeo equivalente al de Sam fue para cambiar de tema.

-¿A qué hora es la caza?

-No sé- respondió Sam tapándose aún más con las sábanas. Hacía fresco y eran las seis de la mañana, sin embargo empezaba a haber luz tras las ventanas-. Cuando vuelvas del trabajo si no estás demasiado cansado.

-El papeleo es agotador mentalmente, pero no físicamente. Un poco de ejercicio me irá bien.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Me acabas de llamar gordo, capullo?

Sam se rió y Dean le tiró uno de los almohadones que había en el suelo, Sam lo cogió al vuelo y siguió riendo.

\------

No conseguía escribir más de tres palabras seguidas, y eso que, por fin, se había acostumbrado a la maldita máquina de escribir nueva.

No podía parar de pensar en lo que podría pasar aquella noche. Vampiros. Iba a cazar vampiros.

Los fantasmas eran una cosa, estaba seguro de que había visto alguno incluso antes de _ver_ uno de verdad. Almas que se quedaban sujetas a la Tierra por alguna razón, eso podía entenderlo. Pero ¿vampiros? Eso era una novela de horror mala.

¿Qué otras cosas rondaban la Tierra? Sam le daba excusas o evasivas cada vez que le preguntaba y él tenía ganas de gritarle por tratarle como a un crío. Era el mayor y además policía, había visto cosas horribles. Monstruos disfrazados de hombres. Y sin ninguna situación sobrenatural que los respaldase. Simplemente maldad pura, odio a su misma especie. Hombres que asustarían a los monstruos de Sam. Había luchado en una guerra y ahora vivía en un campo de batalla poco más tranquilo.

Y entonces todo explotó. El departamento se volvió loco y en menos de diez minutos estaban  frente a la escena del crimen, no se sorprendió al ver a Sam allí. Tampoco el ver la facilidad con la que se movía.

-¡Sam!- le llamó pero Sam no se giró, se acercó a él- ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué no me…?

-Se ha debido de confundir, señor- sonrió Sam- Me llamo Daniel.

-Daniel- repitió Dean.

-Daniel- afirmó Sam.

-Bueno, “ _Daniel_ ”, ¿Qué puede decirnos de la escena del crimen?

-Ahora mismo nada- dijo Sam intentando parecer ocupado-. Dean ha sido él- le murmuró al oído pasando por su lado.

-Mierda- Dean cerró los ojos y al abrirlos intentó buscar cualquier evidencia que relacionase el caso con los anteriores. Con el de su familia.

Poco después se apartaron de la escena, Dean había recopilado toda la información posible y tras asegurar que Sam, Daniel, era un asesor personal nadie tuvo ningún problema con que él también merodease por la escena del crimen y se agachara al lado del cuerpo.

Dean encendió un cigarro y le ofreció otro a Sam, Sam no lo cogió. Dean cogió el suyo entre dos dedos y dejó caer el brazo a su costado.

-Era una mujer, su hijo a desaparecido, tendría seis meses- comentó Sam apoyándose contra la pared.

-Como mi hermano- murmuró Dean.

-¿Cómo tú qué?

Dean tragó saliva y pensó en mentir a Sam, pero ya era hora de que alguien cercano a él supiera su historia y quién más cercano que su

-Hermano. Mi hermano desapareció cuando mi madre murió. También tenía seis meses. Jamás he vuelto a saber de él, ni yo ni mi padre.

Sam estuvo a punto de gritar “¿Tenías más datos del caso y no las has dicho?” pero sabía que eso no llevaría a ningún lado y que era egoísta. Dean le estaba contando algo muy importante. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Joder, Dean, lo siento.

-No tienes la culpa. Tampoco estábamos muy unidos, ni siquiera puedo acordarme de cómo era- Dean sonrió y bajó la cabeza-, supongo que como todos los bebes, todos son iguales.

Sam se acercó y le puso el brazo por encima, acercándole a él, Dean saltó fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que nos maten a hostias?

Sam suspiró y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared.

-Oh, vamos- dijo Dean levantando las manos-. Sabes que no es seguro.

-Nos tocábamos más en la calle cuando no éramos pareja.

-Porque era diferente- respondió Dean exasperado-. Un roce de hombros era solo eso, un abrazo entre amigos, unas palmadas en la espalda…

-¿Y ahora cada vez que te toco es por qué quiero follarte?

-¡Sam! ¡No me refiero a eso!- gritó en un susurro. Notaba miradas que no estaban allí clavándose en él.

-¿A qué pues? Estoy contigo pero no puedo tocarte al menos que no estés cien por cien seguro de que nadie nos ve ¿tanto miedo tienes?

-¡Por supuesto! – Sam iba a volver a hablar, Dean le cortó levantando los dedos índice y siguió hablando- Sam, mi trabajo es detener gente que mata- intentó hablar más bajo, parecer calmado- y tú ¡tú cazas cosas! ¡Cosas que matan!- no lo consiguió- No quiero llegar un día a casa y encontrarte muerto en un charco de sangre porque un hijo de puta cree que los homosexuales van a quemar el mundo- las palabras se atragantaban en su boca y notaba los ojos húmedos, no podía mirar a Sam y ahora necesitaba un abrazo sí o sí.

-Dean- Sam sonrió un poco, una media sonrisa triste, se separó de la pared para abrazarle, pero solo dejó una mano sobre su hombro-. Sí alguien quiere hacernos algo debería pensar primero en que perseguimos gente con pistola y matamos cosas que deberían estar muertas.

Dean asintió y se pasó el puño por los ojos, suspiró e hinchó el pecho.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó Sam. Dean negó con la cabeza- Está bien.

Cuando dejó caer la mano, la débil sonrisa aún en sus labios, Dean le cogió la manga, le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, Sam apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y apretó hasta que pudo sentir el corazón de Dean contra su pecho.

-Nada de besos- masculló Dean y a Sam se le escapó ese soplido por la nariz que era una carcajada triste.

Aquella mañana estaba siendo devastadora emocionalmente para Dean, y ni siquiera estaban cerca de la hora de comer. El día prometía. Si llegaba vivo al final de él iba a tener que empezar a creer en un ser superior.

\------

-Tener un novio policía facilita las investigaciones- comentó Sam mientras buscaba entre los papeles del último archivo que Dean le había conseguido.

-“Novio”- repitió Dean-, me gusta como suena.

-¿Jamás te lo habían llamado antes?

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, capullo.

-Idiota - respondió Sam dejándose besar cuando Dean se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿Tienes algo?

-¿A parte de muchas ganas de ir al baño? Creo que he encontrado una posible localización.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- casi grito Dean.

-Por lo de “posible”, estoy como un treinta por ciento seguro, Dean- dijo levantando las manos-, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-¡Joder que no! ¿De dónde has sacado la información? Me sé esos papeles de memoria y no he sacado nada.

-Esa es la otra parte.

-¿Otra parte?

-No sabía si me creerías.

-Sam, confió en ti, te creo.

-Ya- Sam apretó los labios buscando la mejor forma de explicarlo-, digamos que lo soñé.

-Lo soñaste- repitió Dean-. Vale, puede que necesite más información para creerlo.

-Fue como un tipo de visión, era muy real, fue…

-¿Te ha pasado antes?

-Jamás- dijo negando con la cabeza-. Pero algo me dice que es real Dean, que tenemos que ir allí, que el demonio estará allí.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?

-Sí, “vale”, ¿qué podemos perder?- dijo golpeando su hombro contra el de Sam- Coge tus cosas de exorcista o lo que sea y vamos para allá.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde es.

-¿Para qué quiero saberlo? Ya lo haces tú.

\------

Dean no se esperaba el golpe, para ser sincero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiesen llegado a la localización exacta. Que el demonio estuviese en un cementerio parecía tan cliché que estuvo a punto de parar a Sam antes de entrar y preguntarle si estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar.

Se había reído para sí mismo al pensar que eran como policías de esas novelas que romantizaban su trabajo, claro que ninguna novela romantizaría _tanto,_ su situación. Estaba pensando en ello cuando recibió el golpe en la cabeza que le tiró al suelo.

Sam girándose y arrodillándose a su lado fue lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia durante unos segundos.  Y lo último que pensó fue "Estoy viviendo un recurso literario malo".

Al abrir los ojos, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que los había cerrado, el hombre que le había golpeado estaba a un par de pasos de él y Sammy.

\- Winchester, no esperaba verte por aquí. No todavía al menos- dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban en un extraño color amarillo.

El golpe le estaba pasando factura porque el hombre no podía tener ese color de ojos y no podía conocer su apellido. Al menos que, claro, era el puto demonio.

-Tenía un trabajo para ti, Sam, pero veo que me vas a poner esto difícil.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Sammy?- preguntó Dean, balbuceando un poco, un sentimiento de traición empezando a corroer su sangre, ¿se conocían el demonio y Sam?

No. Sam negó con la cabeza, mirando dudoso a los ojos de Dean. El demonio había sabido su apellido, ¿por qué no debería hacer lo mismo con el nombre de Sam?

-"Sammy"- repitió el demonio con una pequeña risa-. No esperaba veros tan pronto por aquí. Mucho menos juntos. Tan juntos- negó la cabeza con cara de decepción-. Todavía os podéis salvar. Trabajar conmigo, en el infierno a nadie la importa con quién te acuestes.

Sam volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Dean y él se dio cuenta de que Sam le estaba sujetando entre sus brazos, arrodillado con la cabeza en su regazo.

Dean se incorporó lo suficiente para que Sam pudiera levantarse sin que él cayese al suelo, y asintió con la cabeza.

Sam se levantó y se tiró hacia el demonio que no esperaba el ataque o, al menos, fingió no esperarlo. El golpe de Sam, que se tiró con todo su peso contra él, dándole en las costillas, le derribó, el demonio rebotó en el suelo por el golpe, pero acabó riendo soberbiamente.

-Sam, tienes tanto que aprender ¿Piensas matarme a golpes? ¿A un demonio?

-No.

Sam sacó un arma y disparó tres veces, el demonio sangró y Dean se sintió aliviado, si sangra se le puede matar.

Pero entonces el cuerpo ya no estaba en el suelo y el demonio estaba sobre él, sonriendo, sus ojos amarillos brillando sobre su curvada media sonrisa.

-La sal pica, hieres mis sentimientos, Sam. Eres mi favorito, solo por eso te voy a dar otra oportunidad.

Uno de sus pies se posicionó sobre Dean, cuando el peso de  un hombre de mediana edad se colocó completamente sobre él Dean gimió de dolor.

-Únete a mi- dijo su cara seria, sus ojos amarillos, Dean juraría poder haber visto su auténtica forma por unos segundos. De repente la muerte no era tan aterradora, no si conseguía alejarse de esa bestia.

Uso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras el golpe y el peso que soportaba para agarrar al hombre del tobillo sobre su estomago, tirándole hacia delante, alargó algo más el brazo para hacer que se doblara por la corva, cayendo hacia delante, con la otra pierna sobre Dean, quién tosió por el golpe mientras intentaba arrastrarse sin demasiado éxito.

El demonio refunfuñó algo, posiblemente un insulto o una amenaza. Sam no podía disparar, no podía permitirse darle a Dean.

Sus balas de sal no habían servido de nada contra el demonio, pero había una trampa dibujada en una de las balas que había disparado y se había quedado en el cuerpo, algo por debajo de su rodilla, al menos no podría vaporizarse.

-No podéis conmigo. Ni siquiera sabéis como matar a un demonio.

Sam empezó a recitar un exorcismo y el demonio volvió a reír, la risa corta y esta vez casi de pena, que se iba a quedar grabada en la cabeza de ambos durante el resto de sus vidas durasen lo que durasen.

El demonio se puso en pie otra vez. Dio un pequeño chasquido y Dean notó como se le partía la pierna.

-Sam- gimió, Sam empezó a hablar más rápido.

-¿Primero me atáis al cuerpo y ahora pretendéis expulsarme? ¿Sabéis algo de la caza de demonios?

Sam miró a Dean y él asintió. Sam siguió recitando el exorcismo en latín. Podían ver al demonio empezando a sufrir entre el conjuro que lo ataba al cuerpo y el que lo echaba de él.

El ardor, la aguja de dolor, que Dean estaba sintiendo donde el demonio había fracturado sus huesos estaba a punto de hacerle volver a gritar. Había pasado por cosas peores, pero eso no hacía que aquello doliese menos.

Cuando Sam llegó a las últimas palabras del exorcismo, el demonio debatiéndose entre reír o llorar, Dean sacó el machete que Sam le había dado un par de horas atrás, Dean había puesto en duda el plan cuando lo había hecho y Sam le había recordado que había sido su idea.

Uso todas sus fuerzas, todo lo que le quedaba dentro para cortar justo por encima de la bala, el cuerpo del demonio cayó al suelo por el golpe, Dean rodó sobre sí mismo, su pierna enviando el aviso de que no se le ocurriera volver a hacer eso, se apoyó sobre una mano y volvió a golpear la primera incisura, la sangre brotando sobre él y por el suelo, el demonio sufriendo por el exorcismo, la sal y lo inesperado de la acción no pudo hacer nada antes de que su pierna acabase separandose de su cuerpo.

Sam terminó el exorcismo antes de que el demonio pudiera evaporarse. El humo, que era todo lo que podían ver de su verdadera forma, hundiéndose bajo el suelo.

Cubierto en sangre, sintiéndose fuera de peligro, con una pierna rota, _muy_ rota, un horrible golpe en la cabeza y la seguridad de que Sam estaba bien, Dean se desmalló.

\------

Escuchó unos pasos y una puerta, todo se volvió silencioso.

Vio a su padre e incluso vio a su madre, la sombra que representaba a su hermano en los brazos de ella.

Claro que el demonio había sabido su apellido, después de todo él se había llevado a esa familia, a su familia.

Había matado a su madre, debía haber hecho lo mismo con su hermano aunque nunca se hubiese encontrado un cuerpo. Un pensamiento cruzó el sueño de Dean, dejándole sin aliento. ¿Y si su hermano no estaba muerto después de todo, y si el demonio tenía un trabajo para él como había dicho que tenía para Sam? Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la mano que sujetaba la suya apretando con más fuerza, notó otra en el hombro ¿Había gritado? Lo había hecho.

-Hey- dijo Sam-, tranquilo, estamos a salvo.

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, respirando con fuerza, suspirando después y asintiendo, volvió a abrirlos y agradeció que Sam se acercara para juntar su frentes, pasó su mano por la mejilla del pianista, su pelo suelto casi tapándole ese lado de la cara, lo apartó y se lo puso tras la oreja, le beso la mejilla antes de volver a juntar su frentes y entonces se apartó bruscamente, mirando por toda la habitación.

-No hay nadie más, Dean, tampoco hay ventanas, la puerta está cerrada- dijo Sam, su tono condescendiente pero Dean podía notar algo de enfado en él, acababa de devolver a su novio al mundo real, su perfecta ilusión habiendo durado menos de veinte segundos.

-Lo siento, no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Dean acercándole con ambas manos y besándole, Sam sonrió sobre sus labios y el momento en el que pudiesen volver a casa, la casa de Sam, la casa de ambos, no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Sam solo cerró los ojos, y volvió a besarle, no podía decirle a Dean lo mucho que le dolía que tuviese que registrar cada habitación pública antes de permitirse siquiera mirarle a los ojos, el pequeño golpe en el pecho que sentía cada vez que Dean miraba a ambos lados de la calle antes de cogerle la mano a las tres de la mañana. Como le temblaban las piernas al subir a su apartamento por la ventana cada noche mientras pensaba que, tal vez, ese sería el día en el que no encontraría a Dean allí. Como se le secaba la garganta cuando no lo hacía y tenía que llamar su nombre hasta que oía el agua en la ducha o veía su cuerpo enterrado bajo las mantas de su cama.

No podía decírselo el mismo día en el que Dean había perdido tanto.

-La policía ha cubierto el "asesinato"- dijo Sam, sus ojos mirando al pecho de Dean porque sus frentes seguían juntas y no se podía permitir mirarle a la cara, pero tampoco quería alejarse-, no quieren saber nada más de ti.

-Lo suponía- murmuró Dean-. Hey, mis ojos están aquí arriba- añadió y sonrió cuando Sam dejó escapar una de esas risillas que decían "¿Enserio, Dean?", sus labios volvieron a rozar los de él y Sam se separó, escuchando unos pasos en el corredor y no queriendo que Dean le empujara fuera de la cama, Dean, por lo visto, no iba a hacerlo porque su expresión fue de sorpresa cuando Sam se movió.

-Estás muy feliz para haber perdido lo más importante de tu vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso si tú estás aquí?- dijo Dean, su media sonrisa traviesa iluminando su cara incluso antes de que se convirtiera en una completa, parecía cinco años más joven.

-Idiota.

Las manos de Dean volvieron a atraerle, cada una a un lado de su cara, su simple tacto haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Sam ardiese. No, no ardiese, era otra sensación, era sentarse frente una hoguera una noche de verano, era poner las manos sobre la llama de una vela y sentir el pinchazo de dolor cuando el calor te rozaba la piel, pero eras completamente incapaz de apartarte, igual que cuando tu mirada se quedaba prendada de la llama.

Era todo lo que Sam había soñado y todo de lo que le habían advertido. Era saber que la puerta iba a abrirse y saber que Dean le apartaría, saber que le volvería a abrazar cuando se cerrase. Era odiarlo con toda su fuerza y amarlo con toda su alma.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y Sam oyó la voz de alguien, pero no pudo escucharlo porque Dean no le soltó, porque sus manos estaban recogiendo su pelo tras sus orejas y sus labios seguían entre los de él.

El médico carraspeó y Dean dejó escapar la boca de Sam, pero no apartó sus manos.


End file.
